Sophie Clarke
Sophie Clarke is the winner of Survivor: South Pacific and frequent guest on Rob Has a Podcast. She was also a participant on Reality Game Masters. Bio Sophie was a member of the Upolu tribe on South Pacific, forming an early alliance with "Coach" Wade, Rick Nelson, Albert Destrade, and Brandon Hantz. Her alliance summarily made the first Final 5. She was then able to make it to the Final Tribal Council with Wade and Destrade after winning the final Immunity Challenge and defeating Ozzy Lusth. At the Final Tribal Council, while castigated by the jury for coming off as acerbic to others, Sophie used her frankness to her advantage by calling Coach "a little girl" and exposed all the lies he created. She also stated that she would change her perceived rudeness, after Ozzy brought the topic up days ago. In the end, Sophie was rewarded the title of 23rd Sole Survivor and the million dollar prize, beating Coach and Alberrrt in a 6-3-0 vote. Sophie received votes from Jim, Keith, Dawn, Whitney, Brandon, and Ozzy. RHAP Appearances First Appearance (Exit Interview): December 20, 2011Post Finale Interviews with Sophie, Brandon, Rick, Albert, Coach & Ozzy Sophie first appeared on RHAP in her exit interview after her victory in South Pacific. Sophie starts off the interview by explaining why she has a bone to pick with Rob. Sophie goes on and explains her strategy of working with Coach and what her relationship is like with Coach now. Sophie talks about the role that religion played in both this season and in her own victory. Sophie discuss some of the backlash against her and if she’s been perceived as a worthy winner of Survivor… and if she actually cares. Second Appearance: April 13, 2012Sophie Clarke Discusses the Disastrous Plan Jay on Survivor Sophie's return to the podcast found her recapping episode 9 of Survivor: One World. She started by addressing listener comments after her previous appearance, then dove into the failed plan by Jay Byars and Troy "Troyzan" Robertson and her love of Greg "Tarzan" Smith. Third Appearance: April 19, 2013Sophie Has Second Guesses for the Three Amigos on Survivor Sophie recapped episode 9 of Survivor: Caramoan with a focus on the idol move made by the "Three Amigos" alliance that resulted in the elimination of Phillip Sheppard. She also talks about the games of her South Pacific castmates Dawn Meehan and John Cochran. Fourth Appearance (Exit Interview): July 1, 2013Reality Gamemasters Exit Interviews: Stephen & Sophie Sophie had another exit interview after finishing as a runner-up in Reality Game Masters, where she shared what went wrong with her game. Fifth Appearance: November 15, 2013Sophie Clarke on the Survivor Blood vs Water Final 8 Rob and Sophie begin their discussion on episode 9 of Survivor: Blood vs. Water with a little insight in to what goes on in the daily life of Sophie Clarke. Rob asks Sophie her thoughts about this season and the following subjects: *How does Sophie compare the Blood vs Water season to the same period from Survivor South Pacific? *How does Tyson’s game hold up compared to the game played by Coach on Survivor South Pacific? *What were some of the mistakes that Aras, Vytas and Tyson made along the way this season? *Does Sophie consider Monica to be a true wild card in the game like Brandon Hantz? *How would Sophie fare in a gross food competition? *What would be the best course of action for Katie, Laura, Ciera, Hayden and Caleb at this point in the game? *Would Sophie ever date a player that didn’t make the merge? *Should Tyson ever reveal that he has the idol? *What does Sophie think of Redemption Island, having won a season which had that twist. *What are the latest plans for Sophie’s alleged rival upstart podcast with Kim Spradlin? Sixth Appearance: April 17, 2014Episode 8: Sophie Clarke on the Wisdom of Big Moves Sophie returned to talk about episode 8 of Survivor: Cagayan and the blindside of LJ at the hands of Tony Vlachos. She talks about her love of Tony's game, her dislike of Kass's game, and the next moves of Spencer and Tasha. Seventh Appearance: November 21, 2014Sophie Clarke Recaps San Juan Del Sur Episode 9 In her 5th appearance on a Survivor episode recap Sophie tells us why she liked the move that Jon and Jaclyn made on episode 9 of Survivor: San Juan Del Sur. Sophie talks about how the swing in the game was also a big boon to Reed’s game. Sophie describes her idea to tell everybody in a future season about her problem with being blindsided which would result in her knowing when to play the hidden immunity idol. Plus, Sophie tells us the difference between her Final 6 alliance from Survivor South Pacific and the alliance of 6 between Missy, Baylor, Jeremy, Natalie, Jon and Jaclyn. In one of the scariest moments to ever happen on the podcast, Sophie lost a contact lens in her eye. Rob had to stop for a few moments so Sophie could continue and not quit the show. Sophie also answered questions from the RHAP listeners including her thoughts on Survivor Wine vs. Cheese, whether Sophie would return to Survivor, which player needs a visit from Dr. Oz, who Sophie supports for the hottest guy and girl of Survivor and what podcast she wants to do next on RHAP. Eighth Appearance: April 10, 2015Sophie Clarke Recaps Worlds Apart Episode 8 Sophie recapped episode 8 of Survivor: Worlds Apart, where she talked about how she thinks anyone has a case of winning at this point, Mike Holloway's new Idol find, and what Joe and Shirin need to do to make it further in the game. Ninth Appearance: August 5, 2015Big Brother 17 | Episode 19 Recap with Sophie G Clarke Sophie made her first appearance on a Big Brother podcast after episode 19 of Big Brother 17. Tenth Appearance: December 14, 2015Serial Season 2 Premiere Review with Sophie Clarke Sophie made a rare non-reality appearance to discuss the first episode of the second season of the podcast Serial. Eleventh Appearance: February 3, 2016“Reality TV Queen” SallyAnn Salsano & Sophie Clarke Sophie returned to the podcast to continue her thoughts on the second season of Serial, as well as the Netflix series Making a Murderer, the previous weekend's reality TV charity event, and the upcoming "Survivor Family Feud" event. Twelfth Appearance: March 17, 2016Survivor Kaoh Rong Episode 5 Recap with Sophie Clarke Sophie talked Survivor for the first time in almost a year to recap the fifth episode of Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. They discuss the new tribe dynamics from the recent switch and debate who may be the most screwed player from a switch in Survivor history. Thirteenth Appearance: November 16, 2016Survivor Know It Alls | Millennials vs Gen X Episode 9 Recap Sophie made her Survivor Know-it-Alls debut when she subbed in for Stephen Fishbach after the ninth episode of Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X. She discussed Taylor Stocker's decision to out Adam Klein's secret advantage and his subsequent elimination, as well as her thoughts about the season overall. Fourteenth Appearance: December 14, 2016Survivor Know It Alls | Millennials vs Gen X Finale Recap Sophie made her second Survivor Know-it-Alls appearance of the season when she subbed in for Rob Cesternino after the finale of Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X. She gave her thoughts on the performances of the final 6 castaways, as well as the win of Adam Klein. Fifteenth Appearance: November 26, 2017Survivor 35, Ep #9 Feedback with Sophie Clarke Sophie made her first appearance on a Survivor feedback podcast, taking listener questions and voicemails after the ninth episode of Survivor: Heroes v. Healers v. Hustlers. Other Appearances and Facts *Sophie was one of three Survivor contestants to appear on Reality Game Masters, where she came in third place. *Sophie appeared on the "Survivor Roast of Rob Cesternino" on January 27, 2014.The Survivor Roast of Rob Cesternino *Sophie played on the game show "Survivor Feud" as part of a team with the New York-based "Wine and Cheese Alliance".Survivor Feud: Wine & Cheese vs. Dirty 30 References External Links *Sophie's Twitter page Category:People Category:Guests (Survivor Recaps) Category:Survivor